


nerdy sides

by Lulununu333



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Drabble, M/M, for international fanworks day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulununu333/pseuds/Lulununu333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if the characters are OOC.  This was for International fanworks day so I wrote it fast.  For some reason this was the first time I was able to write Conner/Oliver.</p></blockquote>





	nerdy sides

“Do you want to go out tonight?” Oliver asked, bringing Connoer a drink. Oliver noticed that Conner already seemed have made up his mind to stay in because he was looking over Oliver’s movie collection. “In than? I don’t know if you would like anything I have, it’s mostly just Syfy. Sorry, I don’t have any porn either. There’s a redbox in the lobby though, we could get something there.”   
“Oliver don’t be so quick to judge, I see that you have all the seasons of star trek. We should watch episodes 25 23 and 42”  
“Why those episodes specifically. What’s wrong with episode 24, that’s happens to be my favorite episode. Wait did I forget that I told you what my favorite episode of star trek is and you're doing this to spite me.”  
“No, those are just the episodes that Geordy and Data look the most couply.” Conner held the third season in his hand, and was trying to hide a blush that was creeping across his face.   
“Ah I should have figured, I would have remembered something like you liking star trek. You know is that why you hang around here so often, so you can pretend to be only putting up with my nerdy television shows.” Oliver was kidding but there was a hint of fear in his words  
“Trust me I hang around here and with you for a lot more reasons than that. Besides when I’m here we don’t hang out in your living room, and you don’t have a TV in your bedroom.”   
“I can’t believe you ship Geordy and and Data. God! you are a nerd! Not that I would mind showing you some other shows.”  
“True and the couch can be used for some of the same things as the bed after all.” After all that talk they only got about a quarter way through the episode before they moved to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the characters are OOC. This was for International fanworks day so I wrote it fast. For some reason this was the first time I was able to write Conner/Oliver.


End file.
